pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Sezon 6
Sezon 6 serialu Pretty Little Liars jest pierwszą częścią zamówionych sezonów przez ABC Family. Jego premiera odbyła się 2 czerwca 2015 roku. Zawiera 20 odcinków. Fabuła Spencer Hastings Sprawy komplikują się po ucieczce z Dollhouse, stare uzależnienia Spencer wracają ze zdwojoną siłą. Tortury, które dziewczyna przechodziła, powodują zaburzenia snu z czym wiąże się powrót do brania narkotyków. Dziewczyna prosi o pomoc Dean'a i Sabrinę, pracującą w The Brew. Podczas, gdy Spencer chcę rozpracować tożsamość Charles'a, ona i Toby nadal są razem. Po wielkim odkryciu, Hastings udaje się do Georgetown, by zaangażować się w politykę w Waszyngtonie, jak widzimy pięć lat później, gdy wszystkie zostają zaproszone na spotkanie zorganizowane przez Alison. Okazuję się, że jej związek z Toby'm rozpadł się przez duży dystans i inne plany na przyszłość, za to jej wspomnienia doprowadziły do związania się z Caleb'em. kampanią wyborczą swojej mamy, bo kampanią przeciwnika Veronicy zajmuje się nie kto inny jak jego córka Yvonne, obecna dziewczyna byłego chłopaka Spencer. Sytuacja komplikuję się jeszcze bardziej, gdy jej związek z przechodzi kryzys. Emily Fields Po opuszczeniu Dollhause, Emily zbliża się do Sary Harvey- dziewczyny, która również została skrzywdzona i przetrzymywana przez A. Stara jej się pomóc wyjść z tego, lecz zapomina o swoich problemach. Po ofercie od Nicole dotyczącej udziału w organizacji Habitat for Humanity musi poważnie przemyśleć swoją przyszłość. Ostatecznie Emily wybiera życie z Sarą, lecz ich relacja zostaje zniszczona przez to, że Sara okazuję się być Czerwonym Płaszczem i Czarną Wdową; pomocnikiem Charles'a. Po ukończeniu szkoły kłamczucha idzie na uniwersytet Pepperdine, ale musi przerwać naukę przez nagłą śmierć ojca. zaczyna pracować jako barmanka i wraca do Rosewood na prośbę Alison. Emily rozwiązuje sprawy, które po części dotyczą Wayne i angażuję się w relację z matką. W celu zdobycia pieniędzy na studia, oddaje swoje jajeczka, ale nowy prześladowca je kradnie i szantażuję dziewczynę. Kłamczucha myśląc, że to Sara jest nowym A rozpoczyna własne śledztwo. Hanna Marin W celu złagodzeniu stresu po przejściach Hanna zaczyna być bardziej drażliwa. Niszczy swój pokój i zrywa z Caleb'em dlatego, że nie chce być nadmiernie chroniona. na własna rękę postanawia dowiedzieć się kim jest Charles. Razem ze Spencer zaczyna prowadzić śledztwo, a ich głównym podejrzanym staje się Rhys. Po ujawnieniu kto jest Wielkim A, przeprowadza się do Nowego Yorku razem z Caleb'em, który płaci za jej NY Fashion Institute of Technology. Hanna angażuje się w pokazy mody, które nie podobają się jej chłopakowi. Walczą z dystansem między nimi i po pięciu latach wracają do Rosewood. Zaczyna współpracować z Jordanem, a Caleb ma coraz bardziej zżyte relację ze Spencer. Mimo nowej miłości Hanna nadal czuje coś do byłego chłopaka. Jej sytuacja komplikuję się po usunięciu materiałów z Radley, które pomogłyby uratować Arię przed policją. Musi podjąć też decyzje czy jest gotowa na wyjście za mąż za Jordana. Kiedy nowy stalker okazuję się być jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny, ona i Caleb wymyślają pułapkę, w której Hanna ma być przynętą. Wiedząc w jakim jest niebezpieczeństwie wyznaję swoje prawdziwe uczucia i całuje go. Plan się nie udaje i Hanna zostaje porwana przez tajemnicze A.D. Na końcu sezonu zostaje nieświadomie uwięziona w kościele, a jej stan pozostaje nie znany. Aria Montgomery Alison DiLaurentis Mona Vanderwaal Obsada Główne role * Troian Bellisario jako Spencer Hastings - 20/20 * Ashley Benson jako Hanna Marin - 20/20 * Lucy Hale jako Aria Montgomery - 20/20 * Shay Mitchell jako Emily Fields - 20/20 * Sasha Pieterse jako Alison DiLaurentis - 17/20 * Tyler Blackburn jako Caleb Rivers - 16/20 * Ian Harding jako Ezra Fitz - 15/20 * Janel Parrish jako Mona Vanderwaal - 11/20 * Laura Leighton jako Ashley Marin - 11/20 Ciekawostki Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Sezony Kategoria:Pretty Little Liars